Добрейший вам денёчек
Добрейший вам денёчек (англ. Elmore Help Desk) — песня, исполненная Карен, Элисон, Рокки, Марвином, мистером Робинсоном и Хэнком в серии "Эффект бабочки". Русская версия= :Карен ::Добрейший вам денёчек, чем могу помочь вам? :Элисон ::Только что меня оставил новый мой жених. :Карен ::Мне нужны детали, что о нём узнали. :Элисон ::Я надеюсь, всё же обойдёмся и без них... :Рокки :Карен ::У меня ещё звонок! ::Добрейший вам денёчек, чем могу помочь вам? :Рокки ::Страшный аллигатор хочет стать моей женой! :Карен ::Что в ней нет такого, обычного, земного? :Рокки ::Сто зубов и хвост, который слишком уж большой... :Марвин :Карен ::У меня ещё звонок! ::Добрейший вам денёчек, чем могу помочь вам? :Марвин ::Кто-то пусть поможет мне немного постоять. :Карен ::Может быть супруга или же подруга? :Марвин ::Я одинок, но буду рад забрать вас ровно в пять... :мистер Робинсон :Карен ::Добрейший вам денёчек, чем могу помочь вам? :Робинсон ::В полёте нанесла ущерб мне чья-то голова. :Карен ::Зачем вы так кричите? Спокойно, подождите... :Робинсон ::Я плачу налоги, у меня есть все права... :Хэнк :Карен ::Мы поможем, что у вас случилось? :Хэнк ::Авария на стройке, теперь я сам не свой. :Карен ::Немного потерпите, никуда не уходите. :Хэнк ::Куда же я уйду одной лишь только головой? :Карен ::У меня ещё звонок! ::Милочка, простите. Мы нашли вам мужа. :Робинсон ::Я вам не милашка. Что у вас за беспредел? :Карен ::Вы очень не ругайтесь: будет только хуже! :Марвин ::Я хочу попасть домой, пока не заболел. :Карен ::Чем могу помочь вам? :Рокки ::Скорее меня спасите! :Элисон ::Слушай, у меня ведь всё в порядке с головой! :Рокки ::Ой... :Хэнк ::Кто меня почешет? :Марвин ::Потом перезвоните. :Робинсон ::Тебе за это платят! :Рокки ::Минутку, это папа мой? :Карен ::в ярость Ну всё довольно, хватит! ::Робинсону Тебе воспитание! ::Рокки Тебе жизнь нужна! ::Хэнку Тебе пару гаек! ::Марвину Тебе же жена! ::Элисон Тебе город другой! ::Ну а мне выходной! |-| Оригинальная версия= :Карен ::Good morning, Elmore Help Desk! How can I assist you? :Элисон ::I've just been abandoned by my brand new fiancé. :Карен ::I'm gonna need his details so I can assist you. :Элисон ::I know it sounds unlikely but I never got his name... :Рокки :Карен ::Sorry caller, hold the line! :Good morning, Elmore Help Desk! How can I be of service? :Рокки ::A crazy alligator lady wants to be my bride! :Карен ::And what is it about her that's making you so nervous? :Рокки ::Eighty-seven teeth, and a butt that's five foot wide. :Марвин :Карен ::Sorry caller, hold the line! ::Good morning, Elmore Help Desk! How can I assist you? :Марвин ::I'm gonna need a bit of help to get me standing straight. :Карен ::And do you have a wife, sir, or someone else who's missed you? :Марвин ::I don't, but if you're offering, I'll pick you up at eight. :мистер Робинсон :Карен ::'Morning, Elmore Help Desk! How can I assist you? :Робинсон ::I wanna sue the lousy flying head who made me crash! :Карен ::There is no need to shout, sir, I really must insist you- :Робинсон ::Our taxes pay your wages, I'm entitled to be brash! :Хэнк :Карен ::Yes?! Help Desk?! What seems to be the crisis? :Хэнк ::An accident has left me very widely spread. :Карен ::Stay calm and wait for help, sir, that's what my advice is. :Хэнк ::I would, but I'm afraid I have an itch upon my head. :Карен ::Sorry, caller, hold the line! ::Morning ma'am, I'm back now; I found your lost fiancé. :Робинсон ::Who're you calling "ma'am?" This service is appalling! :Карен ::Sorry, sir, I'm trying! There's no need to be nasty! :Марвин ::I'd have been back home by now, if I'd just started crawling. :Карен ::'Morning, Elmore Help Desk- :Рокки ::Stop that crazy gator! :Элисон ::Again, I am a crocodile! I'm eccentric, I'm not mad! :Рокки ::Oh, boy... :Хэнк ::Can someone scratch me? :Марвин ::I think I'll call back later. :Робинсон ::I'll have your job for this! :Рокки ::Wait a sec, is that my dad? :Карен ::в ярость OKAY, ENOUGH ALREADY! ::Робинсону You get some manners! ::Рокки And, you get a life! ::Хэнку You need some spanners! ::Марвину And, you need a wife! ::Элисон You need a pay-off! ::NOW, I NEED A DAY OFF! en:Elmore Help Desk Категория:Песни третьего сезона